So Close
by Mitcha
Summary: UA has estado cerca de conseguir lo que buscas? y cuando casi lo logras se te escapa? Es mi segundo fic leanlo!ONEGAI! y dejen reviews!


**SO CLOSE**

Capitulo uno: La Misión.

- Estas lista?...

- Siempre…….

Una joven mujer alta y esbelta de cabellos largos y oscuros entra a un edificio. No era cualquier inmueble, más bien era una corporación de las más reconocidas en Brasil, donde trabajaban hombres de negocios por decirlo así. Seres que con sus con sus trajes de sastre, de buen vestir, ocultaban todas sus malas intenciones y obras déspotas que habían y continuarían realizando hasta que sus almas permanecieran dentro de esos cuerpos que representaban su existencia en este mundo.

Dentro de la edificación se notaban personas que iban y venían en distintas direcciones cada uno ensimismado en sus problemas, preocupaciones y actividades que debían realizar en este nuevo día, que les traería sorpresas unas gratas y otras desagradables como a cualquiera.

La joven mujer pasó de largo la recepción y se dirigió a los ascensores.

Presionó el botón para poder abordarlo. Mientras esperaba se aproximaban personas abatidas que también deseaban tomarlo. Vio su reloj, 7:57 a.m "es temprano aun, y hay gente que esta desesperada por comenzar a trabajar?" pensó son sarcasmo.

Se escucha un sonido indicando que el elevador había llegado y con sus puertas metálicas abiertas mostraba que estaba listo para abordar a los pasajeros que esperaban por el.

Como todos unos caballeros dejaron entrar primero a las damas. Cada uno se acomodó dentro de ese pequeño espacio que proporcionaba. En el momento que cerraría las puertas, se observa una persona corriendo en dirección a el. Ninguno de ellos realizó un mínimo movimiento por dejar entrar a ese individuo, como seres egoístas que eran, dejando a este último en espera de abordar otro.

Cada persona presionó el botón que indicaba el nivel al cual se dirigían. Llegado a cada destino, uno a uno fue desocupando el elevador, quedando la joven mujer.

Llegado al último nivel, se dirigió a los corredores. La joven vestía un traje de un impecable blanco conformado de un pantalón, blusa y gabardina, botas con tacón de aguja del mismo color y unos lentes oscuros que ocultaban sus ojos azules que mostraban determinación y seguridad de si misma.

Se dirigió a un escritorio donde se encontraba una mujer de su misma edad aproximadamente.

- Buenos días- saludó en un buen acento portugués.

- Buenos días – contestó la secretaria.- que desea?

- Deseo ver al señor De la Peña.

- su nombre?

- Alessandra de Souza.

- Permítame.

La secretaria habló por el teléfono, para luego dirigirse a la visitante.

- El señor De la Peña la está esperando.

- Muchas gracias.

La secretaria abrió la puerta de la oficina permitiéndole entrar a la joven mujer, para luego cerrarla a su espalda.

La oficina era amplia, bien iluminada por las ventanas que permitían apreciar una hermosa vista de la ciudad y el mar. Sus paredes eran de un color blanco ocupadas por unos cuadros, su piso era de mármol oscuro. A la derecha, se encontraba un mueble que ocupaba toda la pared llena de libros. Al otro lado estaba situado un minibar. En el centro de la habitación había un escritorio, precedido de una silla giratoria, detrás de el estaba una silla de cuero negro que era ocupada por un señor en su sexta década de la vida.

- Buenos días señor De la Peña.

- Buenos días señorita de Souza. Tome asiento por favor.

Ella tomo asiento frente al escritorio.

- A que se debe tan honorable visita?

- He venido personalmente a tratar asuntos muy importantes relacionados a usted y su corporación – contestó quitándose los lentes y colocándolos en el escritorio.

- Que clase de asuntos son a los que usted se refiere? – preguntó en tono serio y cruzando sus dedos frente a su rostro

Ella cruzó sus piernas.

- Simplemente asuntos como lavado de dinero, corrupción, asesinatos y cosas por el estilo. – contestó con un movimiento de mano y en tono tranquilo, como que se tratara de ambigüedades.

Ante esa respuesta, el hombre frunció su ceño y presionó un botón situado debajo del escritorio.

De inmediato se levanto una barrera de vidrio que protegía al hombre con su escritorio. Al mismo tiempo entraron varios hombres vestidos con trajes de sastre y armados, rodeando a la joven mujer. Ella ni se inmutó.

- JAJAJA….no se esperaba esto señorita de Souza? – comentó socarronamente.

- Claro que si – contestó con sosiego. Se aproximó al escritorio- por que cree que coloqué mis lentes en su escritorio? – añadió en el mismo tono que el había empelado señalando el accesorio.

El hombre solo frunció su ceño que luego desapareció al observar que de los lentes salía un gas verde. El inmediatamente trato de taparse su nariz par evitar inhalarlo, pero fue en vano. El gas se expandió rápidamente matándolo al instante.

Ahora solo quedaba ella con todos los hombres apuntándola.

Ella se apoyo en el escritorio con el pie, empujándose hacia atrás mientras sacaba un arma y disparaba a cada hombre.

Ellos respondían al ataque. Ella se levanto de la silla evadiendo cada bala y disparando. Su puntería era casi infalible, dejaba inmóvil al individuo que era alcanzado por una de sus balas.

No le costó mucho trabajo deshacerse de ellos.

Se llevo su mano izquierda a su oreja para activar un intercomunicador.

- Objetivo destruido.

- Muy bien. – Contestó una voz al otro lado.- Ahora corre por tu vida- agregó burlonamente.

Ese comentario formo una sonrisa en la comisura de los labios de la joven. "nunca vas a cambiar" pensó.

Salió de la oficina. Notó que la secretaria no se encontraba en su lugar, causando otra sonrisa en la joven. Se agachó para ver a una asustada secretaria que temblaba completamente debajo del mueble, provocando compasión.

- No te asustes. – Dijo en tono tranquilizador – te doy un consejo?

La asustada mujer solo afirmó tímidamente esperando lo peor.

- Para el próximo empleo averigua bien acerca de los sujetos que dirigen la compañía.

Con ese "consejo"consiguió una sonrisa de parte de ella asintiendo.

La joven se puso de pie dejando a esa asustadiza mujer y se dirigió a los ascensores.

En una habitación se encontraba siete sujetos viendo los monitores que mostraban las instalaciones del edificio en diversos ángulos.

- Hemos detectado a la joven mujer. Se encuentra en el último nivel, dirigiéndose a los ascensores. Viste completamente de blanco.

- Entendido.

Con un movimiento de cabeza indicó a los demás hombres que lo siguieran, para tomar el ascensor.

Unos metros antes de llegar a los ascensores, la joven mujer percató que estos se abrían, saliendo varios hombres, causando en ella una sonrisa divertida.

- Comencemos…………

HOLIX!

Este es mi nuevo fic! Jejejejeje

Ya se, ya se tengo muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucccccccchoooo tiempo que no escribía, pero si he estado leyendo varios fics jijijijiji :p XD . Además de no subir el quinto capi de Amantes Incompatibles que lo haré esta semana a mas tardar! Si es que no me da huevonitis! XD jijijijijijijiji…je

Que les parece la trama de esta nueva historia? La tenia en mi cabecita que no aporta mucho que digamos ¬¬ desde hace bastante tiempo……….MENTIRAS! HACE DOS DIAS TUVISTE ESA IDEA!...quien dijo eso? O.o ya están asustando:S

Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnnno continuando….. Quien será esa tal Alexandra de Souza? Y por que asesino a ese hombre? Quien la contrató? Escriban sus respuestas en un review

Eso lo sabrán en el próximo capi de CLOSER! JEJEJEJEJE

Por cierto………ejem………dejen reviews! Onegai! Realmente dan ganas de escribir cuando hay varias personas que desean saber que sucede después. Además que deseo saber si se pueden responder, díganme si lo puedo hacer.

Por lo menos cinco! Y doy un brinco! XD

Otra cosa……..deseo conocer nuevas amistades……..así que si me quieren como una amiga mas agréguenme a su MSN! Aquí van unas de mis características:

Responsable, sincera……..aunque algunas ocasiones me paso, tanto que a veces creen que soy grosera… lo admito! T.T, amigable(trato de serlo XD), confiable (puedes contarme tus más íntimos secretos y no salen de mi boca, ni ningún poro de mi cuerpo!) …..creo que es suficiente……..dejo de darles lata :p XD

Cuídense

Ja ne! ;)


End file.
